


Titles suck

by NaraMori



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/pseuds/NaraMori
Summary: A smutty fic working off of the premise that Demyx is the Master of Masters.





	Titles suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anra7777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/gifts).

> This is a present for my friend Anra7777 who has been an amazing help with my Akuroku fics "Illuminate the Dark" and "Obliviously."
> 
> She's in love with this pairing, and there doesn't seem to be as much of it out there, so this was born.

He'd seen it a couple times throughout the centuries. People who had _ seen things _. The fabric of reality break down. Faces you knew but didn't know you. Hearts you loved but no longer. He'd met people like that once in a while. People like that either break entirely, consumed by the shifting realities, and fall to darkness having to experience war and famine repeatedly with little success for change. Or they become flighty, distracted, the heart's defense mechanism when reality breaks down.

He already knew which path he'd go down. He knew his faithful apprentice would keep him on a certain level of even kilter. Love always seemed to be the key ingredient to light. 

Until he was reunited with his eye, it would be difficult to truly tell which reality he was in. Where he was. Who he was. When he was. After centuries he allowed the Connections to drift his heart here and there. No more room for scheming. No more room for pulling strings. His brain was shot from too many connections.

So he fell adrift in the sea of connection, with trust that through the storms he would not drown.

The Connections came through, and had pulled him back. Towards his eye, towards those connected with his foolish union members, towards his apprentice. Though he was still adrift, and would continue to be until the work was completed. He could process and plot no more.

Thankful the Connections had pulled through. Putting him in the right place at the right time. They were like that. Fickle, but faithful.

"Do you believe what they say?" Demyx asked while Xigbar started peeling off the blond's black coat.

"Believe what?" he replied as he attacked a collarbone.

Demyx's voice hitched at the simulation, "that we don't have hearts."

The man drifted a gloved finger to a nipple gently grazing, humming in acknowledgement, "I have a hard time believing anything that old coot has to say now a days." He gave the nipple a hard pinch.

The blond whimpered.

Xigbar grinned, "now that's just pretty." He released the nipple and started drifting his hands down his torso.

"Am I pretty?"

Xigbar peeled off Demyx's pants. He grinned widely at the site of his erection being released, "_ that's _ certainly pretty." He peeled the pants the rest of the way off and kissed along the blond's thin legs.

"No. Not that. Am _ I _pretty?"

Xigbar avoided answering by licking and biting at a spot on his inner thighs. Demyx's voice hitched again, and then he said with a whine, "you didn't answer me. Am I pretty?"

Xigbar stopped his administrations. He looked with his one eye to the ground distantly, "you remind me of someone. The prettiest person in all the worlds."

Demyx didn't have a chance to respond to his words as Xigbar popped his dick into his warm wet mouth with a gloved hand to help.

He whimpered and bit at his lip.

Xigbar growled at the sound and lapped at the head, pulling the foreskin down gently and running a gloved finger along the glands.

Demyx bit back a noise at the back of his throat.

Xigbar licked his lips and started pumping, "so pretty." He took the head in his mouth again and swirled his tongue around, pumping rhythmically in time. He growled at the series of whimpers he coaxed out when he paid particular attention to the crease under the head.

After a few minutes Xigbar sensed that the blond wiggling under him was tensing and he pulled his mouth off of him with a pop.

Demyx whined. He was so close. Pulled right off the edge of the cliff. 

"Shhh, it's okay baby," Xigbar flipped the blond over and encouraged him to stick his ass in the air. He pulled out his own erection and then two gloved hands grabbed Demyx's legs forcing his thighs together and pushed his own dick in the space between the thighs.

Demyx wiggled at the uncomfortable sensation.

"Shh, baby. Just stay still. Just like that," Xigbar pumped his hips, still with a firm hold the blond's legs.

He whined, "but I was so close! I want to come!"

Xigbar groaned and thrust a little harder, "you will, pretty. You will."

Xigbar continued pumping his dick in and of the firm space between, occasionally grazing Demyx's balls, who reacted with a shiver. 

"Yeah pretty. You like that?" He intentional grazed them again. 

Demyx whined, "please! I want to come!"

The begging sent him further into lust and he pumped his hips harder, now rapidly working himself to the edge. He lifted a hand to drift a finger down a line the blond's back and was rewarded with a shiver from the body and extra vibrations to his dick.

As Xigbra felt himself getting close he curled a hand around Demyx's dick, pumping firmly. The whimpering sounds drove him over the edge and he came making a mess of the pretty's thighs.

He had enough ware with all to keep his promise and pumped at the dick in his hand rapidly until he could feel the pretty one tense and release as well.

Demyx collapsed his hips on the bed ungracefully and Xigbar moved himself to lay on his side. They both panted and Demyx shifted around to nuzzle onto his chest.

In the post-orgasm haze Xigbar felt himself drifting off. He'd already learned to trust Demyx to be a good body pillow during previous sessions. Gentle fingers might have been combing through his hair but he couldn't tell. It was warm and gentle and familiar and he couldn't help but relax even further.

Right before Xigbar fell into the abyss of sleep he thought he might have heard, "I love you too, Luxu." But he couldn't think of it, already lost into a dreamless sleep.

  



End file.
